


Inappropriate moments

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: Fractured but whole AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Pov Thomas Tucker, Sex Talk, The Talk, Tickle Fights, almost kisses, angst in chapter 6, kenny being flirtatious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: Craig and Tweek are in the middle of a epic war, a maybe not so innocent tickle battle when Craig's parents walk in and catch them in a compromising position.Thomas Tucker trying to do what's right decides that he needs to have a certain talk with his son. A talk about inappropriate moments and how they can lead to even more inappropriateness. A talk that embarrasses Craig so much that he decides that he must resist being inappropriate with Tweek as long as possible, even if it means not kissing him like he so desperately wants to.Takes place righ before Green eyed monsters, like litterly right before.Aged up characters the boys are young teenagers here(13/14).
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Laura Tucker/Thomas Tucker
Series: Fractured but whole AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589137
Comments: 101
Kudos: 156





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue to the stories Green Eyed Monster's and The Truth IN Lies. I will probably do one more prologue type story before moving back into the actual fractured but whole world as I think it adds extra context to their relationship.

It's just a ordinary Friday night at the Tucker residence the boys are having a sleepover this isnt uncommon as they have been having sleepovers since they were 8 years old. Ever since the were tricked into fighting eachother they have been inseparable, first best friends and then just over two and half years ago they had started dating. This fact didn't change anything, it just means they now camp out in the living room instead of Craig's room when Tweek spends the night. The Tuckers are pretty down to earth when it comes to these things and for the most part Craig and Tweek have been left alone.

They had taken the two large blue and black striped thick blankets off of Craig's bed and laid them on the large camping air mattress which currently Is laying on the beige living room carpet, various pillows sit in a large pile at one end of the blankets. A small cardboard box containing a sleeping Stripe is just off to the side of the blanket and pillow pile. Sprawled out ontop of the blankets are said teenaged boys. Craig is tall and lanky,the pants of his dark blue space pjs barely fit, the pant legs falling just below his knees. His trademark hat is thrown carelessly on the couch and he is currently running his hands through his ebony hair as he watches his boyfriend with cautious eyes. He shifts his weight slightly in case he has to make a move in a split second.

Tweek is shorter and just as lanky as Craig, he is dressed in a matching PJ set that is still slightly too big on him. He has rolled up the sleeves and is sitting across from Craig, feet tucked underneath his crossed legs. His wild blond hair pinned back away from his face with brightly colored bobby pins set in a sequence to resemble the rainbow. He is staring at Craig amusement sparking in his eyes as he watches the other.

"Make your move Tucker, I dare you," he flashes the other a wild smile and brings his arms up in front of him hands fisted.

Craig takes a deep breath, and ignores the way his heart speeds up at that smile. He lifts his right hand up, fingers spayed out wide, and then one by one lowers his fingers until only his middle finger remains, which he of course has pointed in Tweek's direction. 

"Fuck you Tweekers..."

"You wish," Tweek's response makes Craig's head spin. He feels dizzy but not in the room is spinning kind of way, no, this is all to differnt type of dizziness. Then before Craig could examine his mind's reaction to this particular thought Tweek begins to sputter. The blonde's hands are no longer fisted, but are now in fact raised up covering his face which is turning redder by the moment.." Oh God that's not what ...what... nngh.. I... meant..oh god, this is too much pressure."

This was it, this was his moment, victory was in reach he just had to move and claim it but Craig sits motionless. He can not take his eyes off of Tweek. The blond stares at him through his fingers shaking his head in embarrassment. He is making those cute little "nngh" noises he sometimes makes which reminds Craig so very much of a Guinea pig. He is utterly and completely the most adorable thing Craig has ever seen.

"Fuck, you're soooo cute," the words leave his mouth before he can stop them, but the way Tweek just squirmed at the compliment and squealed (much like Stripe often does when she is excited) makes the slight embarrassment he feels at being 'mushy' disappear; besides it's not like it was a lie Tweek is really fucking adorable.

"Gah, stop it," Tweek lowers his hands but his face is still crimson. He looks at Craig with a unreadable expression, " you will pay for that Tucker."

" For what," Craig says not realizing the danger he is in, "for speaking the truth you are cute Tweekers just like a Gui..."

"Don't you dare compare me to a Guinea pig," Tweek hisses. 

" But its true your like a human Guinea pig, cute and twitchy and..." 

Craig is forced backwards his head falling into the mountain of pillows as Tweek springs into action. He collides with Craig knocking the other backward, before climbing on top of him. He looks down at Craig a wide grin lightning up his face. He leans forward slightly hovering over the boy beneath him. He looks wild resembling the Barbarian character he used to play in their childhood games.

Kinky was the older teens first thought and he almost speaks it out loud, but then Tweek's long slender fingers find their mark, and he claims this rounds victory as laughter erupts from the enemy.

Tweek morphs further into his Barbarian persona leering down at his wiggling captive. " Do you concende Tucker?". His fingertips dance across a particularly senstive spot just above Craig's hip bone.

Craig gasps for breath as Tweek tickles him, the nervous energy that envelopes him is not just from the tickles. The way Tweek's fingers graze his skin burns and not just in that way tickles do, it makes his skin hum.. his body tensing up with every trace of touch Tweek is leaving. His heart echoing a chaotic drum beat that seems to match the rhythmic movement of each finger swiping across his skin. 

"FUCK!"

" Admit defeat!" Tweek is smirking now which Craig won't allow, besides the fire trails Tweek is leaving across his skin is making him itch and squirm. The desire to get his own hands onto any part of Tweek is growing by the minute.

"I'll never concede, Barbarian," he drops the pitch of his voice slightly and stares up at Tweek."

"So you finally make a appearance Thief," Tweek pauses in mid tickle to look down at his greatest enemy. He wiggles his fingers, " I believe you have something that belongs to me, " he leans forward shifting his weight slightly as he bends over Craig. " Give it back and I just might let you live."

His wiggling fingers find purchase against the soft material of Craig's Panjama top. The ticklish burning sensation fading slightly since Tweek is no longer touching bare skin.

Craig hums softly to himself trying his best to fight against his laughter but also because he is greatly amused by the fact that Tweek had no problem touching his hip bone but wouldnt dare touch his bare chest. Craig's eyes flint to the fabric of Tweek's borrowed PJ top, the effort of tickling Craig has forced the top to rise a little exposing creamy white skin. To bad for Tweek, Craig has no problems with touching any part of his bare skin.In one fluid motion and without warning he wraps his arms around Tweek, sliding his hands under the fabric of his shirt, spreading his fingers out, and starts his own assault. Fingers dancing across the delicate skin of Tweek's upper back. He drags his fingertips against a scar on Tweek's right shoulder blade earning himself a loud gasp from the twitchy blond which only fuels the fire currently burning through his own body. 

Tweek stops his own tickle onslaught, and looks down at Craig in horror, " no fair," he whines.

" Concende Barbarian." 

Tweek gasps.." Craig,stop... I...can't take it..." and then he erupts into laughter.

Craig smirks he stops tickling Tweek for only a moment. Enjoying the way Tweek's eyes widen,his pupils slighty dilating as Craig flips him over switching their positions. His hands find their way to Tweek's arms finger tips dancing acrose the fabric of the rolled up sleeves of his pajama top before they fall onto the smooth skin of his wrists. Craig applies a little pressure to Tweek'a wrist effectively pinning him beneth him as he leans completley over the other, further pressing the weight of his body fully against Tweek, loving the way having Tweek so close makes his entire essence sing.

Tweek just stares up at Craig, eyes large pupils half blown, the greenish blue of his irises darker. Color bossoming across his face. 

" I win and .." Craig leans his face closer to Tweek's, his breath falling against Tweek's honey colored lips, " I won't give back what's rightfully mine."

Their eyes lock, something akin to electricity moves through them causing Craig to shiver uncontrollably as his eyes slide closed and his leans further into Tweek. It happens without thought, he leans forward his lips hovering just above Tweek's mouth, and then he is lowering his own mouth closer to those honey colored lips, the air between them co mingling with their shared breath. It's in that very moment, just as he can feel the slightest hint of Tweek's lips below his, just before he finally is able to taste the other, the sound of his mother's voice pulls him back to reality ruining the moment.

"Well, that certainly brings new meaning to the word Boy toy."

He stares down at his boyfriend's wide panicked filled eyes. Tweeks face is burning and Craig can feel the other's heart jumping against his chest, or was that his own heart desperately trying to escape his body. Oh god, his throat feels constricted. He had almost kissed Tweek and his Mom caught them...and then Craig realizes the position they are in and just how it must look.  
He is laying on top of a trembling Tweek after all, hands pinning Tweek's wrists to the mattress, and he had almost kissed him! It looked bad very very bad.

"Ngh.. get off," Tweek's high pitch voice is laced with panic pulling Craig from his own embarrassed inaction and he rolls quickly off of Tweek. He lays their beside his boyfriend face stinging with emotions he cant hide. His trecious heart slamming against the confines of his ribs further gives him away.

His mother laughs and then, oh God no, he hears his father's voice. 

" Tweek sleeps down here tonight." His father's voice sounds funny like he is drunk or something. " alone."

Craig closes his eyes and groans. The feeling of Tweek's shaking hand curling around his own is the only solace he has for this never ending embarrassment.

"Gah,ngh ....o...o..okay.".

"Its getting late, " Thomas announces. " Craig you should be heading upstairs".

Craig lays there a moment trying to pretend this didn't just happen, inwardly cursing his parents ability to ruin what would have been their first kiss.  
Already the ghost of the memory of that almost kiss haunts him. He looks sideways at Tweek. The other's cheeks are still stained crimson, he still is breathing heavily, and he still is clinging to Craig's hand tightly . He looks so good, like not just cute, he down right looks hot, and for a split second consequences be damaged Craig wants to listen to the buzzing in his brain that is telling him to climb back on top of Tweek and kiss him senseless. The sway of his sudden desire is what pulls him back to the cold harsh logic of reality. Oh shit! Had he just seriously considered doing that with his parents in the same room!  
He turns his gaze from Tweek trying to find some semblance of his usual indifference, but all he can think about are those honey colored lips and how close he got to claiming them.  
His father's voice jolts him from his musings, " right now young man,".

His mother laughs, " let them have a little fun first Thomas,". The sound of her voice is light and flirty and he is mildly disturbed that his mother is using his relationship to tease his father. But then, a part of his brain reasons one little kiss won't hurt right?

His father grunts in displeasure at his mothers words. Craig knows that sound, it's his fathers non spoken way of saying this discussion is done.

Craig slowly swallows pushing past his brain and body's sole focus of kissing Tweek and sits up. His eyes find their way back to Tweek who is still staring up at the ceiling wide eyed.  
"Honey, I am going up to my room, I will see you in the morning," he squeezes Tweek's hand once, twice, three times before dropping it. "I'll leave Stripe down with you for company."

Tweek just nods. 

Craig stays there for a moment eyes focusing on Tweek's lips. He can't move, cant function, but he also can't allow himself to linger much longer. He feels dizzy again, the feelings and desires from earlier only intensifying the longer he stays there staring at the blond, and so he leans forward again and quickly brushes his lips against Tweek's cheek.  
A innocent declaration of affection he has made thousands of times before, and yet this time it's far from innocent. He suppresses the urge to kiss Tweek's entire face before claiming his lips and jumps to his feet. "Night honey," then he is rushing up the stairs and towards his bedroom leaving a embarrassed Tweek.  
His heart doesn't stop racing till he closes his bedroom door and collapses onto his blanket- less bed. He stares up at the ceiling, watching as the glowing stars wink at him, and admits defeat.   
He closes his eyes and allows his mind to wander, imagining what would happen if they had kissed.

Downstairs laying in the darkened living room trying to calm his own racing heart, trying to resist the urge to disobey Craig's parents. Tweek stares up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes imagining he is staring up at a different ceiling. He can almost see the glowing stars and planet decals he had given Craig for his birthday a few years back, just before all this began. He imagines laying beside Craig on his bed content in the comfort and knowledge that Craig was with him. He can almost feel Craig's body heat squished up beside him, against the side of his body. Hey wait a minute, something was touching him. What if it was a serial killer, or one of the gnomes., oh god it must be a gnome serial killer, it had to be, they were going strip him bare, take all his clothes and then Craig's parents would find him in the morning naked and think he was trying to seduce Craig and they would never let him see him again, and...then Tweek would be stuck at home alone, the perfect victim to the gnomes bloodlust.  
A tiny squeak pulls Tweek from his panicked thoughts he opens his eyes and they fall onto a tiny furball looking up at him. Stripe. It was Stripe not the underwear gnomes serial killer, not anything bad punishing him for making Craig almost kiss him.  
"Oh my god..." he whispers to Stripe, " Craig he..he...ngh this is too..too much pressure... but is it okay.....if...if...if I wanted him too?"  
Stripe jumps onto Tweek and then curls up ontop of his chest..  
The blond smiles down at his and Craig's pet. He brings his left hand down and starts petting the guinea pig, with his free hand he touches his own lips suddenly giddy with the realization that Craig almost kissed him.


	2. Thomas POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Tucker wishes he hadn't left the sanctuary of the Kitchen hadn't allowed curiosity to lead him to this moment; now he is forced with the cold harsh reality of being the father of a teenager, a son who currently is involved in a very inappropriate wrestling match with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas POV.  
> He is a good dad and just wants the best for his son and for Tweek.

Chapter 2

Laughter erupts from the living room causing the two adults sitting at the kitchen table to glance in the direction of the other room. Wordlessly Thomas stands and walks through the hallway and into the living room he watches the two boys for a moment his expression growing uneasy.

Tweek is sitting ontop of Craig his hands resting on top of the others chest. Craig's arms are looped around his boyfriend his hands hidden inside the smaller teen's Pajama top. Tweek is laughing uncontrollably. Bits and pieces of the boys conversation float out to him which causes his unease to grow. It is very obvious from their banter that they are flirting with eachother, and by their actions he could clearly see they had lost all boundaries in regards to physical contact. .

A tight feeling fills his chest he knew this moment was coming for the past two or so years ever since he had accepted his son's relationship. He had hoped he still had time or that this awkward moment would have not presented itself at all. He is a simple man, sure he accepted Craig's sexuality but accepting what that acceptance meant and what his role as a father to a gay son meant were two different things. There is a certain conversation he is expected to have with Craig, and judging by the little display the two were putting on he should have that conversation sooner then later. The only thing is the thought of having said conversation makes his guts twist. Perhaps he could ask Laura to address this subject with both boys, oh God should he have the talk with Tweek as well?? Should he get the Tweak's position on such topics first? How do you even address your neighbors and sort of friend and ask them if you could discuss such a thing with their son and your son because you caught them..  
He sighs wearily wishing he hadn't walked in on this little moment.

He clears his throat but the boys laughter drowns out the sound. He shifts uncomfortably.. on one hand their rough housing minus the touching, and well the fact Tweek is sitting on Craig is rather innocent. There are worse things that he could have (and most likely will) walk in on. On the other hand the way the both of them are being so casual with their touching makes the knots in his stomach twist even more. It was one thing to wrestle in such a way when they were younger but they are teenagers now and with that comes certain notions, hormones and other such things that could lead to inappropriateness.

Thomas sighs as he feels Laura come up behind him. "well don't they look cozy," she winks at Thomas before turning her attention back to the boys. " I wish I had the camera." She takes a sip of her wine (some type of red dry wine that comes in a green bottle shaped like a cat).

He turns from the boys for a second and looks at her in disbelief, words of protest, of logic freeze on the tip of his tongue before completely melting away. A blur of movement captures the attention of his eyes. Reluctantly he turns his gaze back onto the two boys.  
Craig has some how flipped their positions and was now sitting on top of Tweek and then he is fully laying on the other boy, his body pressing fully into Tweek's. They stare at eachother a moment and then Craig closes his eyes and moves even closer to Tweek(how is that even possible?). It looks as if his son is going to kiss Tweek. This is bad very bad both boys were to young for this. Kissing would lead to making out and making out would lead to touching and touching would lead to...

He remembers exactly how he had been at Craig's age, how obsessed he had been with girls, and things he at the time had not deemed inappropriate. This is the true reason he still somewhat struggles with their relationship, it has nothing to do with them both being boys. The initial slight homophobia he had experienced is complelty gone. In fact he likes Tweek, he is a good kid, a little spazzy but he is very good for Craig. Their relationship has changed his son, he still is a sarcastic little shit( what fourteen year old isnt) but he also has started to express himself, has opened up and has in some ways become more emotional. Tweek is good for his boy but that still does not change the fact that both boys were still two young for this type of behavior, and yet here they were partaking in a activity that could lead to places very inappropriate very fast. Which meant whither he liked it or not he was going have to apparently deal with this.

"Well, that certainly brings new meaning to the word Boy toy," Laura's teasing of the two teenagers brings Thomas out of his musings. She is smirking as she looks at Craig and Tweek. She continues to stare at them as if she is challenging their son to continue what they were doing regardless of the fact she is in the room. When Craig doesnt move doesn't appear to react to his mothers presence her smirk widens. 

Thomas notices from the corner of his eye she is holding something in her hand.  
His eyes widen and the frown already evident on his face deepens.  
His wife is holding up her cell phone pointing it in the direction of the boys. What in God's name was that women doing? She shrugs her shoulders.Her voice is low, just barely a whisper, he can still hear her clearly but he doubts the boys can." Helen's going to love this," she explains, and then she is typing feriously on her phone.

He shakes his head trying to dispel her weird behavior. His wife has lost it, he decides, completely and utterly lost it. Can she not see how dangerous this is? Can she not see what the consequences would be if they did not stop Craig from partaking in this type of behavior?

Craig hasnt moved. He is still laying ontop of Tweek both boys are breathing hard and Craig Is still staring down at the blond like he is some gourmet item at a expensive restaurant menu that his son wants to devour.

Thomas shifts his discomfort evident, he did not want to be here breaking up this moment let alone addressing this with Craig later but Laura's reaction to the boys had been less then sastificatory. He clears his throat, forces his sole gaze onto his son and then the words tumble out. He is all to aware of how funny he sounds. "Tweek sleeps down here tonight." A breathless pause, "alone."  
The shift in his son is subtle, he almost missed it,but Craig trembles slightly at his words. And yet he has not moved, has not peeled himself off of the other boy.

A thought so awful in its possibility enters his mind, what if he was already to late to stop it? What it they were already having sex? This was bad very bad not only are they both underaged but Craig is older which means.... he would be the one held accountable.

Tweek's panic filled voice demanding Craig to get off pulls Thomas from his own panicked thoughts. Yet, still his son lingers for a moment before rolling off of Tweek.

The relief Thomas feels at the physical distance that Tweek had just put between them is short lived. Instantly, like he couldn't go a second without touching the other ,Tweek is reaching for Craig's hand. He mumbles something but Thomas doesnt pay it much attention.  
Craig has turned his gaze back onto the blond the look on his face confirming every single fear running through Thomas head.

Laura raises her eyebrow at this, good she has finally realized the severity of the situation. 

"Craig its getting late you should head up to bed."

His boy does nothing but continue to stare at his boyfriend. Tweek for his part is looking anywhere but at Craig. His Crimson face growing redder by the moment. 

His wife's laughter aggravates his already frayed nerves and then all faith he has in her dies, her voice in low and flirty. " let them have some fun first."  
Good God what the fuck was wrong with her? The very last thing they should being doing is allowing anything like that to happen in their house. Did she not realize just what kind of man was laying just beneath the surface of Richard Tweak's friendly guise. Did she not stop to think what he would do to their son if he knew!  
He shakes his head at her stupidity and grunts in disgust.

Laura's face pales she smiles briefly at the two teens (whose inappropriateness started this whole thing) before she walks out of the room, through the hallway and back into the kitchen.

He turns his attention back to the two still laying on the floor. Craig still hasn't moved, hasnt given any indication he has even heard his parents. It's like he is in his own little world made up soley of Tweek and himself. In fact he is inching slightly closer to Tweek, openly, unabashedly watching the blond. 

"Right, now young man!"

Thomas slighty raised voice causes Tweek to jump slightly and Craig to finally pull himself away from the other. He sits up, still clutching Tweek's hand. Tweek staring up at the celing clings to Craig's hand like it's a life line. seriously couldnt these two go a second without touching? 

Craig's voice only shakes slighty as he says his goodnights and then he bending over Tweek again, face burning with desire and much to Thomas horror he watches his son place a kiss on Tweek's forehead. A simple declaration of affection he had seen his son perform hundreds of times but this time it makes the knots in his stomach turn again.This time there is nothing innocent about it.Before he can put his fears into words, before he can force both boys into a much needed conversation, Craig let's go off Tweek's hand, a pained expression briefly falls over his face and waves as he runs up the stairs. .

He watches Craig dart from the room unsure if he should follow him, or wait till Tweek has left the next day to have this discussion. 

Tweek squeaks from the floor causing Thomas to shift his gaze from the now empty stairway and onto the teenager laying on his living room floor. " well good night," He turns from Tweek and walks towards the hallway. Stops midway there, frowns, "Tweek, promise me you won't," he pauses, the air suddenly thick with tension really making him question if he should continue and yet this is all he feels comfortable saying to the boy on the subject. He clears his throat trying to dislodge the awkwardness of the whole thing, " promise you wont let Craig do anything you don't want him to do."

Tweek blinks at him, " um okay," he pulls at his wild blond hair hands twitching as he looks at his boyfriend's father.

Thomas nods, " well goodnight," and then he walks into the kitchen leaving the blond alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In TFBW Laura Tucker refers to Tweek as Craig's little Boy Toy. So ever since I head canon that she would be more open about her sons relationship. 
> 
> Thomas collected Yaoi and showed real concern for Craig. So I feel that he would be supporting but being a teenage boy once would possibly worry about such things as the boys moving too fast.
> 
> In the game Mrs Tweak ( let's call her Helen) genuinely seemed upset about Tweek being so upset about his fight with Craig. Where Richard Tweak out right side having a gay son is good for business. 
> 
> Alot of fanfics have Thomas being abusive when in reality i really feel Richard is the more dangerous one
> 
> In this series (and the majority of my other fics) Thomas would be aware of this.


	3. Teenaged Gnomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek doesn't understand what is happening to him or why he gets this werid feeling everytime Craig touches him. All he knows is that he wants Craig to kiss him more then he has ever wanted anything... but wanting kisses is easier then getting kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I wrote this at 4am when my cats woke me up to be fed and I couldn't get back to sleep.

Early morning light filters into the living room causing Tweek to sit up blinking, instantly he is pulled back down to the mattress. Long slender arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer, the warmth radiating off of the body pressed up against his leaves Tweek feeling all weird and achy. The other leans over placing small feather light kisses along his jawline. The kisses growing more insistent until they fall onto his lips. A slight pressure that just ghosts over his mouth leaving him desperate for more. He groans in displeasure reaching for the other, but Craig just laughs. his voice lower then usual. "Gotta do better then that Barbarian," the words are said against Tweek's lips and yet still it isnt enough. He wants more needs more, "kiss me properly you thief," he says in a huff.  
Laughter again as the other pulls his lips away," but I already got what I wanted, I already stoled your first kiss,".  
"Ugh," Tweek groans. Craig sits up completely now looking down at Tweek with triumph in his eyes. He's teasing me Tweek realizes. I'll show him, you don't mess with a Barbarian, and for the second time in less than a day Tweek flings himself at Craig.

Pain radiates across the top of his elbow as he rolls onto the floor and it collides with the side of the coffee table. Tweek blinks trying to orient himself. He is laying in the Tucker living room half on and half off of the blow up mattress.

The room is dark, nearly pitch black except for the glow coming from a flashlight off to the side of the hallway leading into the living room. 

His not so innocent dream is forgotten at the sight of the light. Quicky he pulls himself back onto the mattress, gathers up the blanket, clutching the fabric between his shaking hands, psyching himself up to face his greatest enemy. The serial killer gnomes have finally made their move but their plan to strip him bare will fail. Oh, yes, it wont be his blood but their's that will spill. He will catch those gnomes this time, trap them in the blankets, and then he will show them to the Tuckers. The gnomes nefarious schemes to sneak away with his clothes and make it look like Tweek is a sexual deviant out to corrupt their son will be foiled. 

Suddenly the remnants of his dream come back in full force causing him to drop the blanket, his shaking hands fall against his face. His skin is heating up prickling with the memory of those dream kisses, and Tweek isnt so sure that the gnomes arent so wrong in their accusations.

That weird achy feeling from earlier is back. Its making him feel dizzy his skin feels cold and way to hot at the same time. What is happening to him?  
His mind has little time to process this weird turn of events before the light blinks out and he feels weight settle beside him. "Gah! You wont win this time gnomes!" And remembering his earlier plan Tweek quickly grabs the discarded blanket tossing it at the teenager shape gnome. Wait what? Since when are gnomes tall?

Muffled laughter can he heard coming from the make shift blanket net, "Last time I checked I wasn't a gnome," his boyfriend's nasally voice fills the room.  
Tweek turns away face burning. 

"Shut up," and then he remembers their earlier tickle fight, and the almost real kiss (not the dream ones) and Craig's parents walking in on them and Thomas Tucker demanding Craig go up to his room.

"GAh, you can't be here." 

Silence thick and brooding falls over the two and then Craig shifts away from him. Oh, God he didnt mean it too sound so bad, it was just Thomas had said he was supposed to sleep alone, and it was the middle of the night/early morning and Craig was here and..and...

"Why don't you want me here?" Craig sounds funny like he about to cry or something but that is impossible because Craig never cries never loses control of his emotions never shows weakness.

Tweek swallows back his apprehension, the anxiety just bubbling beneath the surface, the worries about being caught so soon after being caught. " it's not that l...your dad said .. and your supposed to be upstairs. "It all comes out in a jumbled mess that Tweek himself can barely comprehend and yet Craig some how gets it.

A soft 'oh," falls from the other boy's lips before he is moving closer to Tweek again, his fingers finding Tweek's and curling around them. Craig pivots his body in such a way that he is sitting next to the other but his face is buried into the space between Tweek's shoulder and his neck. His breath is warm against Tweek's skin.  
Tweek feels dizzy again, like he held his breath under water for too long dizzy, the skin Craig is breathing against tingles and Tweek is so preoccupied with the unusual sensations taking ahold of him that he almost misses it.

Craig has nuzzled closer his lips barely ghosting the delicate skin of the other boys throat as he talks. His voice is soft, " I missed you is all," his buries his face further into Tweek, " tell anyone I said that I'll have to kill you."

Tweek laughs despite the way that Craig's words make his heart dance, despite the weight of the other against his own body causing his senses to overload.

"Your supposed to say you miss me back," his voice is unusually whiny, giving real substance to his earlier confessions. There is something palpable in the air a noticeable switch that is about to take place. Their relationship is changing and Tweek isnt fully sure how to feel. Except the pressure of the other against him, the words he just spoke are making his whole body no his entire essence sing.

"You know I do." It's the first time he really put into words just how much he needs the other.

A sigh against his skin, and then he feels Craig's hands smoothing back his golden locks. 

"Tweek, I..." and Craig is looking at him with a unreadable expression. The slight light falling in from the open window chasing away the shadows that seem to linger across the living room, reflect brightly in his eyes. His pupils widen and then he is leaning forward again his lips grazing the smooth surface of Tweek's throat.  
Its just like his dream but different, real Craig is more solid then dream Craig and the feather light kiss he left against Tweek's skin is softer. This was another declaration, a promise of a sort, a confession made real by the spidery soft caress of the others lips.

Craig pulls away causing Tweek to whimper at the loss contact, and there are things Tweek wants to say but he's too scared, just below the surface his anxiety is bubbling, always building, aways ready to eat away at the goodness of every moment.  
Instead he looks at Craig, who stares back at him vulnerable and desperate and there is another confession lingering beneath Craig's eyes. Although Tweek is pretty sure he knows what it is, even though he is desperate to hear it, he wants other things more. He closes his eyes and tilts his head and leans forward meeting Craig halfway, and just as he feels the bare outline of Craig's lips the upstairs light flickers on causing the other to jump away from him.

The moment is gone the almost kiss just another memory of what could have been.

Tweek's eyes shoot open, guilt, fear, regret, longing fill him. Each emotion fighting for control, each feeling finding itself the basis of his growing anxiety. Craig's hand in his pulls Tweek back and he takes three deep breaths before locking eyes with his boyfriend. 

"Lay down pretend your asleep".

Tweek opens his mouth to protest but the shaking of Craig's head stops him.  
Instead as he watches Craig slowly detangle himself from him and stand. He lays back down snuggling into the side of the make shift bed still warm from where his boyfriend just sat.

Craig's gaze lingers on his for a moment before he turns from Tweek and hurries into the hallway and into the direction of the kitchen.

The kitchen light turns on just as the sound of heavy footsteps echo from the stairs. 

Tweek closes his eyes.

He can sense Craig's father enter the room. His heart is pounding racing way to fast and loud for someone who is supposed to be asleep. He is sure he has been caught, that they both will be in trouble for disobeying Thomas's orders. The consequences of which will be harsh, Craig's going to be grounded and it will be all his fault and then Craig will hate him, and never speak to him again never mind kiss him, or hold him, or do all the other things that make his body buzz.  
He takes a deep breath and Thomas stops walking. He can feel the older man's eyes on him, and he clenches his own eyes tighter making sure they stay shut. Just when his body starts to twitch involuntarily just as the pressure of pretending to sleep gets to be too much a loud clatter and swearing comes from the direction of the kitchen.

Thomas's loud foot falls sound once again heading in the opposite direction.  
It isn't till he hears Thomas's voice coming from what he assumes is the kitchen does Tweek allow himself to release the pent up breath he wasnt aware he was holding. Still he lays some what motionless, eyes closed as the conversation between father and son float back to him.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just keeps getting longer and longer. I am confident it will only be 5 chapters unless of course you guys want the actual talk done from both Craig and Thomas povs. 
> 
> Anyways this is the Tweek chapter.I thought giving the events in Green eyed monsters it was very important to show his confusion and feelings over the changing dynamics of his relationship with Craig here. The poor boy doesnt understand what is happening to him.
> 
> It appears that Thomas Tucker has very valid reason to worry but things arent as bad as he fears.
> 
> Want a little spoiler.
> 
> Tweek is completely clueless about sex in the regards to his own body. In this story universe his parents pulled him out of school during sex education and didnt tell him anything so he has no idea what is going on and why he is feeling things. 
> 
> I may write a very amusing but totally inappropriate story that deals with this later.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas makes a shocking confession while trying to stress the importance of not giving into inappropriate urges while he has a certain talk with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long so very long . I prob should have broken it into two chapters but I was lazy. Also I want to do another creek chapter in this story that shows how Ctaig interacts differently to Tweek before Green eyed monsters.  
> Next chapter will be the talk via Craig's POV  
> Also I did my best to spell_grammer check if I missed something let me know.

Chap 4  
Thomas Tucker is awoken by a loud sound coming from some where in the house. He frowns as his eyes fall onto the small electronic clock sitting on the night table 6:00 am the clocks glowing numbers mock him. 

He stares up at the celing for a moment nearly lauded back to sleep by his wife's breathing when he hears the noise again. Frowning Thomas sits up in bed as his brain frantically tries to decipher the mystery sound.

Voices he can hear voices whispers barely auditable and he has a very good idea of just where the whispers are coming from. He pushes the blankets from his body swings his legs over the side of the bed. Laura murmurs in her sleep at the loss of his warmth next to her. His expression softens as he looks down at her, and then he bends forward lightly brushing his lips against her forehead before righting himself and standing fully.  
He shivers in the cold morning air wrapping his arms around his broad chest. Tiny goosepimples line his bare arms as he walks towards his bedroom door. He pauses momentary removing the thick dark blue housecoat hanging above the door. Quicky he puts the robe on before opening the door and stepping into the dark hallway.Silence greets him and for a brief moment he imagines he heard nothing but then barely auditable soft laughter chases away the silence.

He frowns heading into the direction of his son's room. It takes three long strides and then he is there standing at the closed door. He stares at said door for a moment straining his ears for any other sounds, for the tell tale signs of inappropriate behavior. Nothing. Still he knows he heard something earlier, knows just what kind of behavior teenage boys could get up to in the middle of the night.

He considers knocking to give the boys time to sort themselves out, to save all three of them the embarrassment of walking in on such a moment. Already the frame work of the talk he will have with his son later this morning is changing. He no longer thinks he can prevent this from happening, now his focus changes to ensure the boys are safe and that Craig clearly understands the concept of consent. He shifts nervously in place not liking the trails his thoughts are moving down. He hopes against everything he is wrong in his assumptions but he would he foolish to think other wise.  
He raises a single hand up to his sons door places it on the handle and turns, the door swings open revealing a empty room.

The relief he feels is short lived, there is only one other place Craig could be.

He had forbidden them from sleeping in the same room, forbidden Craig from staying down there with Tweek, and yet the evidence of his empty room points to only one conclusion Craig has disobeyed him.

Considering the amount of trouble his son gets into at school Craig is actually a good boy. Never one to talk back, aside from the occasional middle finger pointed in your direction.His son much rather stick to his normal boring and simple activities then get involved in devious behaviors. The fact that he has disobeyed a direct order to stay away from Tweek until morning is cause for concern. The inappropriateness of his son's actions suggest certain notions that Thomas can't afford to get stuck on for too long, and so he spins around and heads for the stairs.

He isnt sure why he turns on the hallway light, the newly risen sunlight coming in from the living room window makes the stairs visible. He pauses at the top step for a moment ears straining for certain unwelcome sounds, no grunts, moans or other sounds of pleasure greet him. Just a errey unnatural silence reluctantly he starts down the stairs.

The early morning light has chased the darkness from the room. He can clearly see Tweek laying in the middle of the living room on the old camping mattress. The blond is curled on his side face buried into a pillow. The boy is breathing a little too fast but otherwise he appears to be asleep. But Thomas wasn't born yesterday had once been a teenage boy himself. Still there is no sign of Craig and for the moment Tweek appears to be alone. The poor kid's probably scared of his son's earlier actions and too embarrassed to face Thomas. He wants to offer Tweek a olive branch, but before he can say anything a loud crash and then a string of "fucks" can be heard. Thomas shakes his head disappointed that his instincts had been right. Soundlessly (just in case Tweek is actually a sleep) he moves into the direction of the kitchen.

Craig is kneeling on the kitchen floor he has the little broom that they keep under the kitchen sink in one hand the matching dust pan in the other. His gaze is angrily directed down to the floor. A half dozen eggs lay shattered just below his feet.  
The expression on his son's face is so comical that Thomas momentarily forgets about his suspicions but then Craig speaks. "I.. I didnt know you were awake," Craig turns and looks at his father for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the mess on the floor. His hands shake slighty as he starts to clean pushing the egg shells into the dust pan.

His son never stutters Thomas's earlier suspicions are back in full force. He takes the paper towel off of the counter and hands it to Craig who accepts it with shaking hands. The boy is hiding something and Thomas would bet his life savings on it having to do with a certain blond teen pretending to be asleep in the other room.

"Tweek has to work at 8 and so I was making him breakfast before he has to leave," the unasked for informations is given in one long sentence. "But I fucked it up,"The dark haired teen is pouting as if the mistake of dropping eggs on the floor was the worse thing in the world.

Thomas walks over to the fridge opens it and pulls out a new carton of eggs. He places them on the counter, and then also pulls out milk and cheese.  
His son's cover story does have a ring of truth to it, Thomas himself has voiced his own disdain at the fact the Tweaks force their son to work so much. The boy barely gets any time off. It's a sore spot for Craig who doesn't like having to share his boyfriend with the coffee shop. Richard's solution was for Craig to work there part time, after all having his son's boyfriend working along side Tweek was good for business. In all honesty Richard Tweaks attitude towards Tweek and Craig's relationship makes his skin crawl but Laura had pointed out that it would teach Craig responsibly, and so Thomas had relented and allowed his son to spend Friday evenings and every second Sunday morning working at Tweakbros. Today was not Craig's Sunday and as a result Tweek had spent the night like he did every second Saturday night to ensure the boy was fed before work the next morning. Richard's philosophy was that Tweek did not need breakfast as long as he had coffee. The younger teens dependance on the caffeinated beverage was concerning but that was a battle he couldnt win and so they politely ignored the way the boy drank the substance like it was water.

" I finished all my homework, " Craig is putting the remains of the spoiled eggs into the garbage. "So I was thinking maybe I could keep Tweek company..."

This was another common occurence Craig would often work off the clock in order to spend as much time with Tweek as possible. Thomas had tried to put his foot down on the matter but Laura had forced his hand, so as long as his homework was done then he was free to do what he wanted in his free time. Richard of course loved the idea, as it gave him a way to further use the boys relationship to sell coffee. In fact Craig was encouraged to use pet names in regards to Tweek while in the coffee shop. Tweek's name tag for when Craig was working was actually honey. This also did not sit very well with Thomas. He didn't like his son and Tweek being exploited.

Craig is staring at his father shifting backing and forth a ball of nervous energy as he awaits Thomas's answer.

"Not today son, in fact after Tweek leaves we need to talk." 

Craig shrugs like it's no big deal but his hands shake as he reaches for a bowl. 

" Go wake Tweek up I'll make breakfast."

Another nervous glance in his father's direction then Craig hurries out of the room. The boys wait a few moments before reappearing Tweek rubbing at his eyes and yawning. The blond looks exhausted and Thomas is pretty sure he didnt sleep at all last night. He sighs knowing his earlier instincts were right, just another thing to discuss with Craig later.

He makes them each a omelet, extra cheese on Tweek's, and pours himself and Craig a large glass of orange juice. Tweek of course has coffee.

He tries not to openly stare at the couple as they eat but he does find himself studying them more then he usually would.

He is both highly amused and alarmed by his son's behavior. In a span of five mins Craig has pushed Tweek's messy hair out of his face numerous times. Each time the blond would lean into Craig's touch. They were adorable and these little interactions innocent. He is mostly reminded of how he is with Laura. Yet, the fact that his son can not keep his hands off of Tweek long enough to finish his breakfast is alarming.  
It's not just the bold way he keeps touching the others hair(at one point re-pinning the Bobby pins Tweek wore in his hair last night)but also the way he keeps pressing any part of himself against the other. Currently the two boys are chatting, Craig reaches up pushes a stray hair back, then his hands falls to the table, then it's on Tweek's shoulder or touching his back. His son quite litterly can not go five seconds without touching Tweek.

Thomas sighs and shakes his head slighty, " boys," he keeps his tone measured no hint of disapproval, " it's 6:45".

At the announcement of the time and the fact he still has to go home to get ready for work Tweek jumps to feet. " Gah, I...I am going to be late."

Craig picks up both his and Tweek's plate and puts them in the sink. "I'll walk you to the door."

Tweek takes Craig's offered hand and the two of them walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway. The front door sits just to the left of the living room.  
Thomas who has followed them into the hallway watches the two say goodbye.  
The uneasy knot in his stomach from before is back as he watches his son pull Tweek against his body and hold him there for a few moments. It's not so much the hug itself but the way Craig's fingers dance across the other teen's back falling lower and lower. They stop at the others waist. Then Craig is kissing Tweek's forehead, and then his cheek, and then the tip of his nose before placing another kiss against the blonds hairline.  
Craig says something to the other that Thomas can't hear. Tweek smiles, nods, leans forward nuzzling his head in the crook of Craig's shoulder while they hug. Then he pulls away from the other waves once and the door shuts behind him.

Instantly Craig deflates he looks at the door somberly, kicking his feet as he walks. He doesn't even look at his father before he turns and moves forward toward the stairs. Then he is running up the stairs cursing slightly under his breath before the sound of his bedroom slams shut.

Thomas shakes his head dreading the conversation he is about to have. He sighs, and rubs his eyes before he too starts up the stairs.

The cherry stained wood of Craig's bedroom door seems to stare back at him as he stares at it. He takes a deep breath and another as he psyches himself up. This shouldnt be this hard, he is just going to have a talk with his son man to man. He remembers the talk he had with his own father when he was only a few years older then Craig. His face had burned as his father had passed over a playboy magazine and then proceeded to point out just which one of the models he found appealing before turning to Thomas and asking him which girl he found most attractive. Then a pack of condoms had been thrown at him and that had been the jest of it.. and Thomas had sworn the day Craig was born that when this time came it would be different. That is part of the problem though, it is different very different. He thinks to himself as he brings his hand to the door and knocks on it three times. 

The door opens, his fourteen year old son, so grown and yet still his little boy stands before him. Arms crossed across his skinny frame. The usual scrowl sits on his face, eyes over cast with disapproval. He had changed out of his pajamas while his father struggled with his inner demons. Craig is now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt featuring a Guinea pig (which resembles Stripe) flipping the world off. On his left wrist he has on a rainbow 'friendship' style beaded bracelet made out of childish wooden heart beads arranged in the colors of the rainbow. The bracelet is something Tricia would wear and Thomas stares at it. It's not the fact that its so childish but girlsh that makes the knots in his stomach twist. The flamboyant stereotypical gayness of his son wearing rainbow anything doesn't sit right with him.

Its cute on Tweek he secretly agrees with his wife when she comments on how adorable it is since the boys got together Tweek has incorporated rainbows into his attire. It's wrong all so wrong on Craig... what if his brain whispers as he stares at his son's rainbow bracelet Craig was the one who.. he shakes his head in denial.  
The feelings he originally had when the boys were forced out of the closet by their classmates comes back full force. Why did it have to be his son? Why did this have to happen to his boy? 

" if you're here to sprout more of your homophobic bullshit then get the fuck out!" Craig finishes his little tirade by flashing both his middle fingers in his father's direction.

Guilt fills him and he shakes his head and offers his boy a slight smile. He hates to admit it but this sadly is not the first time this has happened since the boys started dating. Thomas for the most part harbours no ill will towards their relationship. He likes Tweek thinks the other boy is good for Craig. He only wants what's best for his boy and he knows on some deep level that what is best for him is Tweek. It's not so much the idea of Craig being gay or dating another guy that doesn't sit well with him. Even the thought of his son eventually (when he is married) being intimate with another boy isnt the problem unless, and here is the part that Thomas is having problems with the possibility that in the bedroom his son, and not Tweek, would be the 'girl' in the relationship. 

Craig is staring daggers at him as if he can sense his fathers slight homophobic thoughts. As If these thoughts weren't making this already difficult situation worse. 

Thomas clears his throat desperate to somehow turn this conversation around.

" fucking out with it," the hostility in Craig's voice is getting worse by the minute.

His son's choice of words and the subject matter of the talk he is failing miserably at giving is humorous for some reason and he bends forward, hands on his knees laughing uncontrollably.

Craig just continues to stare at him annoyance falling away to confusion.

It takes a few minutes for Thomas to pull himself together and then he rights himself.

"What the fuck dad?"

" we need to talk."

Craig turns from him and walks to his bedroom window. " I have nothing to say to you."

Ignoring Craig's moody teenage rebellion Thomas pulls himself together.

" I.. you...fuck,"for good measure he flips his son off. Feeling a bit more in control of the conversation he walks further into the room and sits on the edge of Craig's bed.

" listen to me closely son," using the very words he did when he accepted Craig's sexuality causes a abrupt change in the teen. Cautiously Craig turns around and looks at his father. His arms are still around his chest( in what Thomas realizes is a defensive position) his frown softens a bit." What?"

The boy is less hostile it's now or never.

" I am sorry if you misunderstood why I sent you to your room last night."

Craig remains silent but he relaxes his arms they fall to his side, immediately his right hand shoots up and his fingers curl around the rainbow heart beads that make up his bracelet.

Thomas is very careful not to react to the jewelry.

" I want to make this very clear your mother and I support your relationship and..."

" could have fooled me," Craig spits the words at him like they are vemon.

Thomas sighs. He shakes his head" it's not what you think son, " on some level he understands why Craig is reacting this way why he would draw these conclusions.

Thomas continues," I sent you to your room because you were being inappropriate." 

"Inappropriate how? because I am gay," the anger is back.

"No, it has nothing to do with that. I mean other then making this talk more difficult. I have no.. err experience to draw on... well..you know other then that one time your mom and I got super drunk and I got curious you know. If it would feel any differnt then normal...and your moms always been more adventurous and so we..."

Craig's eyes have grown wide in horror as he suddenly grasps just what his father is referring to. " Oh God, no, just fucking stop."

Thomas knows he shouldn't be sharing this information with his son that he is close oh so close to having the same type of conversation he had with own father, but be can't stop.

" anyway so we you know.. so if you have any questions about the proper err techniques...I mean it is different because your mom's you know not another guy but... err... yeah there you have it." Suddenly he wishes he had brought condoms to toss at Craig so he could just leave this conversation and be done with it.

Craig looks like he is going to be sick, he stares at his dad a look some what between shock and disgust flickers in his eyes. " what the fuck!" 

Thomas hadnt thought of buying his son condoms and so he had no other choice to continue. This was important and it was his responsibility 

" so anyways, as I was saying err other then having that one experince with..with..." he coughs," anal sex," he scratches at his head very uncomfortable. " I don't really err have much knowledge. I mean I couldnt even tell you about the other stuff. Like, oral cause going down on your m..:

" shut up just fuck... shut up" followed closely behind with "that's fucking gross," Craig has his hands covering his ears.

Thomas pauses for a moment perhaps Craig's still to immature to have a man to man talk about this. Time to get more direct. 

" so now Son.. that you and Tweek are both teenagers you will have urges."

Craig groans and presses his hands further against his ears. "We are not having this conversation."

Thomas ignores his little outburst. " now when a boy and a gi...err another boy in your case really love each other its only natural you would want to explore these urges together..."

Craig is pacing around his window his gaze flickering back and forth between his dad and the front door. " This is so unnecessary."

"Right, so the urges you are having towards Tweek are completely normal but it would be very inappropriate to act on them... because your still very young so you should have other ways to deal with those urges alone...unless of course you are already doing that..and If you are well there is nothing wrong with exploring your own body. Infact it might come in handy later for when you and Tweek..so you can.. you know tell him what you like...and of course errr the thing is..."

Craig's horror has turned to to abject terror. His face has turned blood red embarrassment doesn't even come close to describe what he is feeling. " Please just fucking stop. We haven't even kissed this is so unnecessary.... just fuck.. just stop."

Relief fills him at his son's confession and for a moment he considers just leaving it at that but then he remembers how Craig had practically pounced on the other boy last night.

" that is very good son because having sex to young has consequences."

" you do know I can't get him pregnant right." Craig still looks extremely uncomfortable and like he wants to sink into the floor.

"Of course but..." and then the order of his son's words sink in.." err so then you would be the one to you know.. the one who...err" another cough.

Craig chooses to ignore the question.

Thomas runs his hand over the bald spot at the back of his head, " anyways as I was saying there are consequences... "

A long drawn out sigh, and in the most monotone voice possible, " are we done now."

Thomas shakes his head, " not quite. And listen closely Craigory because the consequences can be severe.".

At the mention of his full first name Craig looks at his dad in defeat. "Fine."

Thomas nods, " as I was saying while first you need to make sure your both on the same page. This is very very important if you pressure him at all... it could lead to..." a pause. " son don't tell your mother this cause well I am not proud of myself but when I was seventeen..."

Craig shakes his head, " this is so so unnecessary."

" I hooked up with this girl at a party, she was the most beautiful girl in the entire school.. imagine for a moment the most beautiful girl in your school.."

" I am gay, I don't like girls and before you ask I am already dating the hottest guy in school. Are we done? For fucksakes I don't need to know about some chick you fucked before you met mom."

"Right, so as I was saying," he ignores the look Craig gives him and continues with his story." I hooked up with this girl at a party and well it was inappropriate because well it wasn't before I met your mother. "A shrug, " I am not proud of it, but at the time I figured your mother would never find out so why not.. your a guy you know how it is. " 

Craig glares at him, "I would never do that to Tweek."

Thomas nods, " that's good son,.. anyways this girl I hooked up with, well  
we didn't take proper precautions," a deep breath, " she got pregnant, and and I admit I didnt...well you see take things very well. I wanted her to get rid of it but she refused. I told her I wanted nothing to do with it."

" Holy shit."

Thomas nods, " she left town after that.." He takes a deep breath, " and then your mother and I were'nt careful either..and well here you are.."

Craig is staring wide eyed at his father.

Thomas closes his eyes." Now I am not saying you are a mistake cause I wouldnt trade you or your sister or your mother for the world but I was only eighteen and was a father twice. So you see these things have consequences. Look I know you don't have to worry about that but son and this is very important. I need you to listen to me."

Stunned silence and then Craig shakes his head, " why did you tell me this?"

" well son to show you why its important not to give into inappropriate urges until you are old enough. In my case it could potentially cost me my family, it cost both you and Tricia a relationship with your half brother but son if you follow in my footsteps what it could cost you is even worse."

" How do you know I have a brother."

Thomas waves away his question, " You see there is another consequence of having sex too early and that is the issue of consent."

His father's shocking confession is momentarily forgotten, " I would never hurt Tweek like that."

Thomas nods, " that is very good son but you see If you have sex before Tweek is seventeen even if he consents to it well.. his consent wouldn't mean anything."

Craig blinks in confusion.

" you see cause seventeen is the age of consent and since you are older then Tweek if you two did...well...participate in any sexual activity it would be considered statutory rape. You could be charged you could go to jail you could be considered a sex offender." Thomas lies. He feels slightly bad misleading his son like this but he is afraid that his own mistakes won't keep Craig away from Tweek. Later when Craig is Seventeen he will take him aside and explain his reasoning behind his little fib. 

" I already told you we haven't even kissed..."

"That is good son very good because kissing leads to other inappropriate behaviors so you need to hold off on kissing for as long as possible so you don't do something you regret later."

Thomas stands up, " well I am glad we had this little talk. Since we are done here you can go and keep Tweek company. Just remember what I said no inappropriate behaviors," And with that he leaves his son alone in his room to dwell on the consequences of inappropriate urges.

***

Craig's hands shake slighty as he walks over to his dresser and he picks up his cell phone he takes a deep breath before dialing his boyfriends number. He closes his eyes as the phone goes unanswered. He puts his phone down back on the dresser, Tweek will call him back as soon as possible. 

He just stares out the window his usual stoic visage is gone. A look of disbelief and confusion tugs at his indifference. He prides himself on not giving a fuck, for not acting on his feelings. So he could ignore his desires to pin Tweek down and have his way with him that won't be a problem. He could hold off on those notions till they are older and Tweek won't be ripped away from him because some homophobic cop wants to make a career off of two teenagers in love by labeling one of them a rapist. No his father is right there potentially losing Tweek wouldnt be worth. So he will wait.

What he couldn't get off his mind was his father's confession, the fact he has a brother and that he was himself a mistake. He wasnt really botherd by the fact he wasnt planed, no his mind was too occupied with the fact that his dad had knocked up two girls at the same time. His brother was the same age as him and the only way his dad could know he has a brother is if the other boy was in SouthPark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg Craig has a mystery brother. What the fuck..  
> I have a certain head canon that Craig and another character are actually separated at birth twins cause they look so fucking similar. obviously I had to add a twist to it.
> 
> I wanted to give a reason why Thomas was so freaked out about creek being inappropriate with eachother. This is why cause he made a mistake and it could litterly cost him everything. He doesnt want that for his son.
> 
> He also has has canonly cheated or thought about it in canon. So it didnt seem far fetched. 
> 
> I also wanted it to be something major not just the embarrassed or the fact that the Tweaks could charge Craig with statutory rape cause the age gap clause probably would be In effect anyways especially if they were both underage. Then again do they have that in the states. I am in Canada and the age of consent here is 14 If the two people are within 5 years of eachother. So for the sake of my stories (cause this will come up later) we will just go by the cdn law but with the Colorado age of consent still being 17.
> 
> Also I hope the little bit at the end with Craig POv wasnt to out of place I just felt we needed a bit to see where his mind is at.
> 
> So who do you all think his brother is?


	5. I am gay deal with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's POV of the talk with hjs dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is super long. I hope you enjoy it.

Craig storms up the stairs the second the front door shuts behind Tweek. He should be getting ready to keep the blond company at work, he should be having a 'unplanned ' Sunday Coffee date with Tweek. Instead of being forced to listen to his father sprout his usual thinly veiled Homophic bullshit. 

He makes sure to stomp his feet extra loud as he walks across the upstairs carpet on the way to his bedroom. He pulls his door open hard feeling a odd sensation of glee as the door slams against the hallway wall. 

He walks into his room and then slams the door shut the doors loud bang does little to soothe his anger. His room is as he had left it earlier this morning before he had snuck down to cuddle up to Tweek. That is all he had planned to do, just cuddle, just lay beside the other. So why was he forbidden to sleep with him anyways. It's not like they were going too do 'anything ', they haven't even kissed yet, not a proper kiss, not one on the lips anyways. His father was acting like he was going jump Tweek and steal his innocence away.

Okay, so maybe he had almost kissed the blond multiple times, wants nothing more to kiss him, but that is all. And yet, his body buzzes with the same burning electricity that had coursed through his system just by a single swipe of Tweek's fingertips against his skin.

Craig's face heats up at his thoughts his pajamas feel suddenly tight, his skin itching against the fabric and so he quickly pulls the offending garments off before heading to his desser. He pulls the dresser drawers open and frowns down at the neatly folded clothes. Dark colored jeans and dress pants in one drawer. NASA, alien, red racer and various other printed 'nerdy' shirts sit off to the right side of the other drawer. Plain shirts in various shades of blue lay neatly folded on the other side of his tshirt drawer. Hanging in his closet are freshly ironed white, black and navy blue dress shirts. He would usually wear one of these on their 'surprise' coffee dates.

Seething at the injustice of having parents (who actually care about him). He pulls out a pair of dark pants and a random printed tshirt. He examines the shirt. It's a dark blue long sleeved tshirt. A giant Guinea pig flipping the world off is printed on the front of the shirt. It was a birthday gift from Tweek and one of Craig's favorite shirts.

"Nice," he mumbles to himself as he pulls the shirt over his head. 

After he has finished dressing he turns his attention to the top of his dresser. Sitting beside a framed photo of the two boys, sits his cellphone, laptop and a variety of rainbow items.A pile of Bobby pins in various colors and random rainbow barrettes he keeps just in case Tweek forgets his own sits closest to his laptop. 

Craig loves Tweek's messy blond hair, its soft and it makes him feel like a freshly baked cinnamon bun, all warm and gooey, when he touches it. Tweek has a habit of pulling at his hair and so to prevent this Craig had developed a system of pinning the other's bangs back from his face. Tricia hadn't been to happy when he had pilfered her hair shit and made off with all the rainbow stuff; but the moment she realized it was for Tweek she relented, and now his sister buys extra for the boys. Next to the rainbow pile of hair accessories sits a rainbow bracelet. Now usually Craig wouldnt be caught dead wearing something so girly but Tweek had made it with him a few weeks ago. 

Tricia had been annoying the two boys non stop to play with her. In order to shut her up so he could watch Aliens with his boyfriend (and enjoy the way Tweek cuddled into him during the scary parts) Craig had agreed to play one game with the girl. She of course pulled out her brand new beading kit, she had already separated the beads into the color of the rainbow, and had passed them each a bunch of beads. Craig of course flipped her off for choosing something so fucking girly. He had secretly gotten a little rush when Tweek had grabbed his hand and started to measure a thin black piece of thread against his skin. He flipped Tweek off though not wanting to seem uncool in front of the other. The dazzling smile Tweek had given him in response had made his stomach flip. As soon as Tricia had realized what Tweek was doing she insisted Craig do the same (like he wouldn't have anyways) so now the two had matching rainbow bracelets.  
Craig grabs the bracelet and quickly slides it onto his wrist. He has to acknowledge that the bracelets are pretty gay, but so are they, so whatever. Besides it would piss off his father, which as a teenager Craig enjoys doing immensely.

As If the thought of purposely pissing his father off summoned the man three loud knocks rochette off of his bedroom door. Craig glares at the door hoping his dad can feel the anger simmering just beneath Craig's indifferance. For good measures he makes the man wait a extra minute before opening the door and then wordlessly walking further into the room. He folds his arms across his chest and turns his eyes onto the older man. His gaze locks onto his father, fractured fragments of the anger he holds close to his heart spilling out.

His need to please his father had nearly kept him from accepting his sexuality. He had pushed Tweek away had clung to the notion of being straight. He had at one time thought hating himself, and the boy he had already been halfway in love with, was better then losing his father's approval. He had been only eleven and a half scared of what he was feeling and wanting desperatly for his father to accept him. Instead all he got was ignored. Thomas hadn't spoken a single word to him during that entire time. All he got was the snippets of conversation where his fathers loud protests kept him up at night staring at the decals that hang from his ceiling. "Why did it have to be MY son?. Why did it have to happen to him," and Craig's 'personal' favorite, " I can see how much they are both hurting but can't you understand back in my time we just didnt accept this."  
His father had known he was hurting had seen what rejecting Tweek had done to him and yet still his attitude had remained the same. It was like Craig himself was wrong like the only way he could be right was if he pretended to be something he wasnt. If he pretended he didn't feel the way he did. If he had stayed away from Tweek. 

His father had changed his mind in the end of course had encouraged him to pursue a relationship with the blond. This is all very true but that still didnt undue the hurt that had been afflicted on him by his father's earlier homophobic leanings. Besides every now and then when Craig was flaunting his relationship with Tweek he would catch that all to familiar glimmer of uncomfortable disapproval in his father's eyes. 

The same disappointed disgust lingers just behind his father's gaze at this very moment as he steps into the room. 

Craig's eyes harden. He can feel that all to familiar self doubt bubbling up from the confines of his soul. He was a disappointment to his father. He had wounded the other man's pride, and the only thing that could make Thomas Tucker accept him fully was the one thing that was impossible to change, that he can not will not give up. 

He had never doubted himself never thought what he was thinking or feeling was of such little importance until Thomas made it so. He wasnt a little boy anymore, he wasnt a 11 year old kid that Thomas could push around. He wasn't some pliable object his father could mold to his liking. No, he was a teenager now and he refused to put up with any type of homophobic crap. It didn't matter if it was a stranger, classmate, or his family, Craig is proud of he who he is. So it isnt that difficult for him to voice his disgust.

" if you're here to sprout more of your homophobic bullshit then get the fuck out." To emphasis this point he lifts both of his hands up and proceeds to flip his father off.

Thomas simply shakes his head, a slight nervous smile falls across his lips. A minute and then another passes and still his father has not spoken. He is just standing there with that dumb little grin. His Dad clears his throat, and shifts nervousness falling off of him, polluting the air with thick tension. Its like he is some kind of virus shedding its viral load. 

A horrible uncomprehendanble thought enters Craig's mind, this was it,this was the moment his farther forces him to break things off with Tweek. Let him fucking try, he thinks to himself. 

" fucking out with it." He spits the words towards his father preparing himself for the fight off his life.

Thomas recoils a little at Craig's tone and then he does the oddest fucking thing he starts laughing.

Craig just stares at him his anger falling away to confusion. What the actual fuck was going on? " what the fuck dad?"

It takes another moment for his father to pull himself together, and then, " we need to talk."

Instantly Craig's defenses are up again he turns away from the other and walks to his bedroom window. He looks out into the backyard. The snowman Tweek and him had made the other day is sitting in the middle of the yard. It's like a beacon pulling the teen's attention giving him the strength to fight. "I have nothing to say to you." 

Thomas ignores his sons moodiness, 'I'..you..fuck.." then for good measures he flips his son off. He walks briskly further into the room and sits on the edge of Craig's bed. " listen to me closely son."

Those were the exact same words he had used when he finally accepted Craig, had finally acknowledged that Craig was gay. The re- use of these words deflated his anger forcing Craig to turn around. "What?"

Relief falls across his brow as he addresses Craig, "it's not what you think," he shakes his head, " I separated you from Tweek because you were being inappropriate."

From the corner of his eye Craig sees a single star floating above his head. The decal seems to wink at him. He feels dizzy. His head is buzzing and he remembers. He is standing outside his father's study. Eleven years old, heart hammering in his chest so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Wendy had just shown the entire school pictures of him and Tweek ' like' that and he was so confused! He wanted his dad to make sense of it. He needed him too explain the reason those pictures made him feel weird. Instead he over heard his parents yelling. Heard the disgust in his father's voice. The same disgust that is once again falling off his Dad in waves. His voice twitching slightly on the word inappropriate.

The rage he had just moved past is back, while hot anger that swells and flows. "Inappropriate how, because I am gay?"

His dad's eyes widen at the accusation, and he is shaking his head again, but his denials are following on deaf ears. Craig knows the truth knows just what this little conversation will consist of.

" No , No its not that. It has nothing to do with you being gay, " a long uncomfortable pause, " I mean other then making this more difficult. I have no experince to err draw onto... except that one time your mother and I..."

Wait? What? His mom loved Tweek adored their relationship there is no fucking way that she would turn against him. So what was his father going on about. He is about to ask, when his father's word catch up with.

" got drunk and I got curious..you know I wanted to see if it would feel any different then normal..and your mom's always been adventurous..."

His Dad is talking about having anal sex with his mom. No way. No fucking way. This wasn't fucking happening! He is going to put a stop to this conversation, so in his most disgusted voice, "Stop. Just fucking Stop."

But his Dad wont stop he just keeps going on and on and now..Oh God, this is not happening. Thomas is trying to give him advice on sex. Nope. Return to Zero. Do not collect money. Go straight to Fucking jail because this conversation is not fucking happening! But his Father isn't getting the picture because he is talking about oral sex, blantely and openly telling his son that he goes down on Craig's mother. this is child abuse right? 

"Shut up just fuck..shut up,"His stomach twists in disgust and he feels as if he Is going to throw up all over his bedroom carpet. "Fucking gross.,"

His father has stopped, good Craig thinks this fucked up conservation is done..But of course the universe is a absolute asshole. "So now son that you and Tweek are older you will have certain urges."

No, Nope, He turns away from Thomas, and then just so his Dad will fully understand his position on such a topic ." We are not having this conversation."

His Dad completely ignores him."Now when a boy and a girl...errr another boy in your case really love eachother its only natural you would want to explore these urge together."

He can feel heat rising to his face, hell his entire body is warming up at the possibility of the others words. His mind wants to cling to this thought too, he wants to explore it more but he also wants his father to shut the fuck up. 

"Please just fucking stop we haven't even kissed yet this is totally unnecessary." Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders if they would even be having this conversation if Tweek was a girl but he ignores the temptation to fling said accusation at his father.

The look of relief on Thomas face pisses Craig off its like the knowledge that his son hasn't kissed his boyfriend of two and half years is a good thing. Like he should win some kind of fucking purity medal. Or is it because his father is still hoping that he isnt gay that maybe the fact he had kissed a girl before but not Tweek proves some kind of anti gay agenda his father is pushing. As If his dad is agreeing with that very thought, Thomas Tucker starts sprouting nonsense about sex having consequences or some bullshit like that.

You mean he thinks to himself having sex with a girl has consequences,and so his voice thick with smugness Craig reminds his Dad (for the billionth time ) that he is the furthest thing from straight. "Its not like I could get Tweek pregnant on the account he isnt a girl." There he thinks to himself maybe he will finally accept it!

The words that fall from his father's mouth suprize him. " errr so you would be the one .." Thomas makes a motion with his hands, " to YOU know," a cough, " to err.."

Oh God did his Dad just really ask him that? it's not like he has even thought about that before. Most of his thoughts are consumed with pushing Tweek up against some object and kissing him senseless. So would that make him the aggressor? Is that even the correct term?? and then as if this current topic of conversation isnt awful enough a new thought enters his mind. Just how hot it would be if it was Tweek who pushed him against a wall and then... what the fuck is he thinking? His shifts uncomfortably trying desperately to cling to any other thought and not the idea of Tweek pushing him down on the bed and having his way with him. Oh my fucking God where did that thought even come from? Craig brings his hands up to his face trying to hide the blooms of color quickly changing the pigmentation of his skin. 

Thomas must clearly see how embarrassed his son is getting so this should be the end of the conversation right? " anyways as I was saying," He runs his hands over the bald spot on his head."there are consequences."

" whatever," a long drawn out sigh and then in his most monotone voice "are we done now."

Thomas shakes his head.

Fucking seriously!! He is so beyond done with this conversation. Craig lowers his hands from his face and for the second time that morning flips his father off.

"Not quite, and listen closely Craigory..."

Well shit his Dad has just used his full name which means that his dad means business. Speaking of his name who the fuck names their kid Craigory?

"Fine."

Despite the topic his father almost looks relieved like Craig is now, very reluctantly, open to this conversation.  
"So as I was saying having sex has consequences some of which are quite severe."

No shit, Craig resists the urge to roll his eyes .

Thomas Nods, "first we should talk about consent...blah blah blah...."

At the word consent Craig's mind slides away again. He remembers shortly after the yaoi incident at school he had picked a fight with Tweek. Thankfully the blond was quite the fighter (years of boxing) and could hold his own. Of course they both landed in the principal office where Tweek had been forced to ask Craig if he could touch his penis.. "oh god," he mumbles but it's not his father's little speech that is causing the color to return to his skin, nor his stomach to twist into knots, or his body too buzz in that all too confusing way. But rather the memory of Tweek asking to touch him. He swallows desperate to push that thought away. " this is so so unnecessary," he says a little too quickly." But is it? his mind whispers.

His father is talking again, " I hooked up with this girl at a party she was the most beautiful girl in the school...imagine for a moment the most beautiful girl in your school."

Is his dad for real here? 

" I am gay, I don't like girls and before you ask I am already dating the hottest guy in school." Then a pause as he realizes what his dad was implying. " Are we done? I don't need to know about some chick you fucked before you met mom."

"Right as I was saying..." his dad says continuing this (maybe needed) talk. " I hooked up with this girl at this party..and..." a weary sigh, " I am not proud of this but it I wasn't exactly single." His dad shrugs ignoring the look of disbelief Craig is giving him. "I figured you know since your mother was out of town, " another shrug, " you're a guy you know how it is.".

The bastard just admitted that he had cheated on Craig's mom. How could he even think Craig would do anything remotely close to what he is implying just because he is a guy." I would NEVER hurt Tweek like that." 

His father nods, "that's good son," and then he drops the bomb, " well this girl I hooked up with she ended up pregnant and then so did your mom." A shrug like it was no big deal like he didn't just admit his son was a mistake.

And wait...one fucking moment. Did his dad just say he knocked up the chick he cheated on his mom with. 

"Holy shit."

Thomas nods, " now I am not saying I regret having you or later your sister or marrying your mom. I was only eighteen though and a father twice. "

Wait? Did this mean the homewrecking bitch kept her brat? Did this mean he had another sibling?

Craig shakes his head, " why are you telling me this."

His dad gives him a look as if his reasoning is obvious. As If all middle aged men tell their fourteen year old homosexual sons that they knocked up two women around the same time. 

"Well because you need to know what could happen If you give into impure urges."

Craig just looks at him. All respect and admiration he had for the man is gone. Not only is his Dad a cheating scumbag but he still refused to acknowledge the fact that Craig is gay. How could he possible be in the same circumstances when he isnt a cheater and two he is dating another guy. He is about to voice these reasons and put a end to this God damned conversation when his father's voice pulls him from his thoughts.

" you see I could lose my family. I could lose your mother if she ever found out ," he gives Craig a pointed look. " and you and Tricia lost the chance to know your brother."

Didn't his Dad say earlier that he wanted nothing to do with the party chick's kid? 

"How do you know I have a brother?"

His father waves the question away , "that's not important. You see there is another issue about having sex too young and that is the issue of consent."

Seriously did they just not go through this? His dad had started blabbering on about consent and Craig had thought about... he shakes his head before his thoughts could wander again.

" listen son this is very important. If you and Tweek have sex before he turns seventeen you can be charged with rape."

" I would never hurt Tweek like that." Craig was seething first his dad implied he was a cheater and now he pretty much is accusing him of being capable of rape.

Thomas is shaking his head, "I know you wouldn't actually force him son but until you turn seventeen you are considered a minor and therefore you do not have the right to give consent. Do you understand what i am saying ?"

No, he does not. He doesn't understand how someone could take another persons right away from them? It doesn't make any sense at all.

As if his father could read his mind or maybe he could decipher these thoughts by the look of stark confusion on his sons face.

" what I mean is the age of consent is seventeen, and so since you are both younger than that. It really will be best If you wait till you both are old enough. " a pause and then his voice shakes slightly " because If you don't wait, you will be the one held responsible since you are the oldest and the consequence of such a decision...is well.. you will be charged with statutory rape, you will be labeled as a sex offender, you will go to jail. Do you understand?"

" I already told you we haven't even kissed."

"That is very good Craig because kissing leads to other inappropriate things and you should hold off on any type of inappropriate behaviors for as long as possible." Thomas stands, " so you don't do anything you will regret later."

"Okay."

Thomas smiles and then waves. " well I am glad we had this conversation. If your homework is really done you can go see Tweek." And then the man walks our of the door leaving Craig alone with his thoughts. So what his Dad is saying is that he shouldn't kiss Tweek because it would lead to other things. That is the fucking stupidest thing he has ever heard. His dad is probably trying to scare him straight. He isn't going to suddenly kiss Tweek and then turn into some kind of sexual deviant. He isn't going to lose control of himself and suddenly want too do more then just kiss. They haven't even talked about sex not even once so there is no way anything his Dad is worried about could happen. He shakes his head. That whole conversation was beyond stupid and unneeded. But then unwanted his earlier thoughts about Tweek pinning him down enter his mind, and that thought returns him to the memory of being in that principal office. The sound of Tweek's shaking voice asking if he could touch him. His eyes widen. Why is his mind looping around the particular memory? At the time the question had grossed him out and pissed him off because he wasn't supposed to be gay. But he is gay and the more he thinks about that particular conversation the more he likes the thought of it, the thought of Tweek touching him like that! He feels his body heat up, he knows without looking at his reflection that he is blushing.  
"Holy shit," his nasally voice shakes slightly as he finally realizes it. He wants to do more then just kiss the other, he wants to do so much more, but he doesn't want to hurt Tweek. Would never hurt him and being thrown into jail because some homophobic cop wants to make a career off of two gay teens that would hurt the other. He knows Tweek would blame himself, would become completely over come by his anxiety, and Craig wouldn't be there to help him.  
It's this thought more then anything that makes him realize his father is right. He must refrain from doing anything inappropriate with his boyfriend for as long as possible. Even if that means not kissing him no matter how desperately he may want to.

There is another thing as well the bomb his father dropped. He is still disgusted with how causal his father is in regards to the fact he cheated on his mother, but that thought in itself is not distracting enough. No. But he has a brother. He has a unknown brother, a brother who is the same age as him, a brother who his father knows about. Which means his brother must live in South Park, which means he must already know the other boy.  
He walks over to his dresser and picks up his phone. He can't wait to share this news with Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one would think that writing this chapter would be super easy. Nope. It took so fucking long. I thought I would Never be finished it.


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig’s determination not to repeat his father’s mIstakes has devastating consequences when Tweek starts to spiral, and a certain Green eyed monster awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Ambercreek95 for editing this! Additional warnings for Kenny’s flirtatious ways, and Craig’s potty mouth.

It's just another long boring morning at Tweek Bros coffee. Tweek has been maintaining the shop all morning and they barely have had any customers. He really doesn't understand why his parents insist they (meaning him) open the cafe so early on Sundays. They have only had two customers so far, and they have only wanted to use the bathroom, begrudgingly agreeing to buy the cheapest item on the menu when he informed them that the washroom is for paying customers only. It isn't, but Tweek is annoyed at having to spend his Sunday a literal prisoner to his parent’s whims, so if he has to be there, then he is going to damn well make sure he isn't wasting his time. Besides, knowing his father, the rules around the bathroom probably changed and Richard conveniently forgot to tell him. After all, what better way to instil responsibility into his teenaged son by forcing him to work more as punishment? Tweek rolls his eyes at the thought of his father changing some kind of rule without telling him. His father would so do something like that!  
  
A slight cough pulls Tweek from his musings. His third customer of the day, Kenny McCormick, stands before him. He wears a pair of torn jean shorts, a black t-shirt and his usual orange parka unzipped. His hood is pulled down and he flashes Tweek a wide flirtatious smile as he runs his hands through his own messy hair. "Hey, Tweekers. You alone today?" The real question being is Craig working? Kenny and Craig aren't on the best of terms which Tweek finds strange. After all, the other blonde just radiates a natural aura of goodness. Yet, Craig acts like Kenny is some kind of monstrous individual with nefarious motives. Like Kenny is the leader of the Gnomes or something. If Tweek didn’t know better, he would think Craig was worried about his friendship with Kenny but that whole idea is so preposterous that he doesn't even entertain it.  
  
Tweek nods, "Craig's dad wanted to talk to him about something." He feels his face heat up at the memory of the Tuckers catching the two of them in such compromising positions all weekend long.  
  
"Oh?" Kenny is looking at him in that way like he knows something, like Tweek is holding out on him. "What exactly does Craig's dad have to talk to him about?"  
  
Tweek lowers his gaze to the coffee stained counter trying to hide his quickly reddening face from his friend’s inquisitive gaze. "Ngh, I don't know..." he shifts, clearly uncomfortable, which only causes Kenny to lean into the counter further, a wide grin on his face.

His eyes are full of mischief as he winks at Tweek. “Did Tucker finally man up and claim those supple lips of yours."  
  
Tweek turns away from Kenny's knowing look and heads over to the cafe's machinery. He scoops a few spoonfuls of Tweek Bro’s freshly ground special coffee blend into the French press. Then, he turns to the industrial milk frother steaming the milk before he takes a large too go cup and adds two pumps of chocolate, then the freshly brewed coffee and steamed milk. After a moment of thought, he grabs the shops newly purchased tool, and makes a shape in the frothed milk. He then slides the mocha over to Kenny.  
  
Kenny arches a pierced eyebrow, "Isn't this Craig's drink?"  
  
"GAH Ngh... Oh GOD… I... I thought you may want something different today."  
  
Kenny smirks, "were you thinking about Craig...?" He accepts the Mocha his smirk widening, "or was the heart meant for me?  
  
Tweek starts twitching as he quickly reaches over and grabs the drink from Kenny. "GAH!" He looks down at the drink, a simple foam leaf is facing upwards staring at him. Tweek frowns as he turns his displeased gaze back to Kenny and passes him back the cup begrudgingly.  
  
Kenny laughs, sticks his tongue out and unabashedly accepts the drink. He reaches into the right pocket of his parka and pulls out some change. He shakes it, and then puts it on the counter.  
"I got three fifty," he says with a shrug.  
  
Tweek reaches for the tip jar and pulls two dollars out putting it with Kenny's money. He counts the coins and then drops them in the till. Kenny smiles wider. "Won't you get in trouble?"

  
Tweek shakes his head and turns his back on Kenny, wiping down the coffee machinery.  
This was the same scenario that played out every Sunday. Kenny would come in and Tweek (or sometimes begrudgingly Craig) would make him a fancy coffee. Kenny would then put three dollars and fifty cents on the counter and Tweek would take the rest of the money out of the tip jar. The tips went to him anyway. Well, they also went to Craig, but Tweek would just smile sweetly at him until Craig would roll his eyes and mumble something about not caring about tips anyway. Tweek has a feeling that Craig does actually care, but it's more about who they are sharing their tips with than the fact that Tweek is taking more than his fair share. Once again, Tweek can't really put his finger on the reasoning, but his boyfriend seems to have no problem with anyone else being friendly with him unless it was Kenny. It couldn't be that Craig was jealous. He was far too cool for something like that, so it had to be something else entirely.

Kenny puts his Mocha down on the counter, and stares up at Tweek, his large blue eyes suddenly locking with Tweek’s Aqua orbs.There is a palpable shift in the air. Something different and not quite normal is happening. Tweek can’t quite put his finger on it, but the way Kenny seems to be memorizing him is making Tweek feel slightly uncomfortable.After another awkward moment of Kenny’s intense staring, Tweek turns around, forcing the connection to be broken. “I should get back to work.”

“There isn’t anyone else here,” Kenny’s voice is as smooth as molasses, “in fact, we are all alone.”

That unconformable rock like feeling in the pit of Tweek’s stomach only grows with each word that falls from his friend’s lips.

Kenny drops his gaze to his Mocha. He lightly touches the edge of the cup. He stares at it for a moment lost in thought.After another moment he lifts his gaze from his drink, his eyes falling back on Tweek, as he steps around the counter, and takes a step towards Tweek, and then another until he is standing right in front of the twitching blond. “You know, you’re being wasted on a guy who won’t even kiss you, right?”

Tweek shakes his head, Kenny is just teasing him, trying to egg him on, trying to get him so angry that he would just take matters into his own hands, and claim Craig’s lips as his own.

Kenny is standing too close, much to close. Usually, Tweek doesn’t mind his friend’s flirtatious nature. Kenny is harmless after all. He has never done anything to make Tweek feel uncomfortable until now. He is staring at Tweek again, looking at him in expectation, like he wants something, something he has no right to have. The whole thing is way too much pressure, and then Kenny leans forward, his eyes sliding closed, and in one horrible moment of realization Tweek’s senses that Kenny intends to kiss him.

He doesn’t want this, yes he wants to be kissed, but by Craig, and now Kenny is bringing his lips closer and closer and all Tweek can do is stand there is shock. Oh God, he just wants this to stop, why is Kenny doing this?

  
The loud ding of the stores wind chime freezes Kenny mid motion he stands there, hovering over Tweek as the new arrival steps into the shop. Craig stands there, staring at the two. A strange look mares his handsome face. Just the sight of him makes Tweek's heart palpitate. The strangeness hanging over the two blondes disappears, and Kenny takes a step away from Tweek.

Tweek can feel his body heat up as Craig walks towards him. Oh God did he just see that? What will happen if he did? Would Craig think that Tweek actually wanted that? Wanted Kenny to kiss him?

If Craig saw what had nearly happened, he gave no indication as he walked towards the front of the shop. The stoic nature he shows the world is gone, a slight cocky smile rests on his perfect plump lips, his eyes promising of things that make Tweek dizzy whenever he thinks about them.All thoughts of what almost happened with Kenny are gone as Tweek stares at his approaching boyfriend, thoughts of their almost kiss that morning dance in his head, and he tries unsuccessfully to fight the blush spreading across his face.  
  
The room seems to be spinning the closer the brunette gets to him, and Tweek leans forward placing his hands on the counter to steady himself.

“Craig,” Kenny drawls, as he walks back to the front of the counter and picks up his coffee cup, “you were totally right, about Tweek making a killer Mocha.” 

Oh God Kenny is still here, and he is purposely egging Craig on, why can’t he just leave well enough alone?  
  
The clearing of a throat followed by laughter as Kenny glares at Craig in some kind of pseudo challenge, and then Craig's monotone voice dripping in annoyance fills the air, "McCormick."

The two teens stare at each other, the atmosphere growing darker, Craig's entire mood shifting the moment his eyes fall on Kenny. Tweek watches the other two for a moment, nerves twisting, and body trembling. He senses something is wrong in that moment. In fact, Craig must have seen Kenny’s joke almost kiss. Craig's eyes are harder than normal, his indifference completely gone and, in its place, is barely concealed rage.

  
Craig continues to stare at Kenny, ignoring Tweek's existence. His hands are fisted and for one heart wrenching moment, it appears as if Craig is going to hit Kenny. Instead he shakes his hands, loosening his wrist, and reaches towards Kenny. His fingers wrap around the material ofKenny's parka and then he yanks the blonde forward, "get the FUCK out."   
  
Kenny smirks and then leans forward bringing his lips right up against Craig's right ear and then says in a husky voice.

"You know I could teach you a thing or two about fucking.”  
  
The tone of his voice and the implication in Kenny's words make Tweek's guts twist. The way Craig is holding onto Kenny, the hard set of his eyes as he holds the others gaze, and the threat of violence that could easily turn too something far worse, further causes Tweek's discomfort to grow.

The ugly twisting sensations currently residing in his gut gnaw their way upwards until they are spreading throughout his entire body.

Tweek shakes his head trying to dissolve these unusual feelings and yet the longer the other two stay entangled, practically snarling at each other, the more the awakened voice at the back of his head draws its own conclusions. If Tweek doesn't do something, the two of them are going to start kissing right there in front of him! And Tweek would only have himself to blame. After all, it was Tweek himself who led Craig to this moment. Who drove him so insane with his teasing all weekend but then didn't follow through. This was madness though, Craig wouldn't do that and yet here they are in this very moment.

“You fucking wish,” and then with that, Craig pushes Kenny away from him, “Now leave before I fucking remove you.”

For a moment it appears if Kenny is going to respond but instead he shrugs, grabs his coffee off of the counter and waves at Tweek. Then, as slowly as possible with Craig’s threat hanging over his head, Kenny walks towards the entrance of the coffee shop. Just before he pushes the door open, he turns back and looks in the other two teen’s direction. A smug look falls across his face, “Hey Tweek,” He pushes the door open and steps out onto the street, “Don’t forget what I said,” he calls back, and then he is gone.

Silence follows Kenny’s departure. Tweek steals a glance at Craig. The other is frowning, anger still radiating off of him as he glares in the direction Kenny had gone. Another minute of nothing passes, and then Craig turns his eyes onto Tweek. “I don’t know why you’re friends with that guy.”

Tweek shrugs not wanting to fight with Craig, especially after the weekend they had just had. Tweek offers him a shy smile. Yeah, it’s true, sometimes Kenny can take things too far, but he means well, and, well, maybe Kenny being so touchy feely could be played to his advantage. He leans into Craig burying his head into the older boy’s chest. “Ngh, he’s just being Kenny.” It’s really the only way to answer Craig’s question without further upsetting his boyfriend. “I don’t want to talk about Kenny.”

Craig wraps his arms around Tweek and pulls him closer at that admission. “Neither do I.” He then leans forward and plants a kiss on Tweek’s forehead.

Tweek’s skin burns where Craig’s lips just touched and he nuzzles himself further into the dark haired boy. He closes his eyes for a moment, just taking in this moment, a contented sigh escapes his lips.

For his part, Craig pulls him closer. Gently, he cradles Tweek’s face in his hands, and then tilts up Tweek’s chin so that the other is looking up at him. Craig continues to stare at Tweek, his eyes dancing back and forth between the blonde’s eyes and lips, and then, in super slow motion, his eyes slide close and he leans closer.

This is it, Tweek thinks to himself, this is the moment where Craig makes all his dreams come true. When he finally gets to taste that which has been forbidden to him for far too long. Every fear, and self-doubt seems to melt away the closer and closer Craig’s lips fall to his own, and then, just as he can feel the others mouth ghost against the corner of his, Craig pulls away.

Tweek opens his eyes and stares up at Craig in confusion. There is no one here to stop them. No parents, no customers, no one, so why isn’t Craig kissing him? Could he just be scared? Tweek is scared. The thought of kissing scares Tweek, but it also fills him with such a warm feeling (that makes his entire body buzz with possibility).

Maybe, just maybe, Tweek needs to be the one to Kiss Craig. Yes, that is it. Craig hasn’t kissed him yet, because he is waiting for Tweek to do it! It makes perfect sense. Craig is just being a gentlemen. It’s sweet actually. Craig knowing how paranoid Tweek can be, just doesn’t want to force a kiss on him. Tweek feels silly, but mostly loved, as he steps closer to Craig.

“Craig,” He says the others name softly, and just a little shy. Screwing up his courage, he stands on the top of his toes leaning upwards, wetting his lips. His eyes sliding closed as he leans fully into Craig. Just before his lips finds purchase against the others they are blocked by the warm outline of Craig’s palm. Craig hasjust stopped the kiss with his hand.

Tweek opens his eyes and stares up at his boyfriend, shock radiating throughout his entire being. Craig has stopped the Kiss, and now he is moving away from Tweek putting as much space between the two as possible.

What is going on here? Was it possible Craig didn’t actually want to kiss him? All at once, every single scary thing he has thought late at night, as insomnia (and the fear of gnomes) kept him up, comes rushing back.Kenny’s words from earlier replaying in a loop in his mind, how MAYBE, just maybe, Craig didn’t want to kiss him. 

Why are you wasting yourself on someone that doesn’t want too kiss you? Doesn’t want too kiss you. Doesn’t want too. Craig doesn’t want to kiss him.

Maybe Kenny was right, that he is wasting his time because Craig was making it as clear as day that he doesn’t want to kiss him, and if he doesn’t want to kiss Tweek, what does that mean for their relationship? Was there even something here to hold onto? Did Craig even care about him? He never wants to talk about feelings or things like that. Sure, he does show some affection, but does that really mean anything in the grand scheme of things? He can’t help it, all these destructive thoughts are racing all around in the deepest parts of his mind, and then another thought comes out in the lead, a thought so horrible that he has never allowed it to the surface.

Tweek shakes his head trying to deny it, to deny all the evidence, but he can’t, after all it’s the only logical thing that makes sense.

He doesn’t even register he has spoken until he hears his own voice broken spitting out the hateful thought, “Are you breaking up with me?” He turns away from Craig not wanting to see the truth in the other’s eyes.

Instantly he feels the others arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer, holding him. “NO!” Craig’s voice shakes a little at the word. “Never, I would never want that.”

Tweek dares himself to believe. To silence the voice at the back of his head whispering that boys like Craig are made of cruel things, lies, gnomes, and puppy dog tails.

“I am just…” Craig coughs, “I just woke up with a sore throat, I don’t want to make you sick.”

They both know it’s a lie, and yet, Craig clings to it. It’s a perfect logical excuse after all. “Sorry…” and then, as if it would make up for everything, as if it would make him feel safe and secure, and not filled with doubt, Craig leans forward again and quickly places a kiss at the top of Tweek’s head. It used to be a gesture that would calm him, but he is far from calm, now It feels like a consolation prize.

“Anyways, I shouldn’t stay too long, mom wants me to make an appearance at church” Craig utters sheepishly.

Liar, Tweek screams in his head. If Craig is going to church, he is going to be extremely late. They both know that isn’t where he is going.

“I only came in ‘cause, well….” Craig buries his nose into Tweek’s neck, another gesture of affection that used to make Tweek feel safe, “because I missed you.”

The others words make his heart skip a beat and, for a second, a mere minute, he almost believes them. But trusting Craig’s words are impossible like believing the others motives are pure, are loving , like not believing in the truth in lies or the rejection of kisses.

Yet, still he wants to cling to this delusion, to the safety and comfort Craig has always been, so he allows himself to be hugged, to be lied too. “Okay.”

“Just okay?” he presses another kiss to Tweek’s forehead.

“Yeah, I am good.”

It’s a lie and they both know it, but Craig accepts it. “Anyways… I should go,” He plants one last kiss at the top of Tweek’s head, and then he detangles himself from the other and heads towards the door.

Tweek watches Craig go, the smile dying on his lips the minute he leaves the store. The voice he always keeps locked away is back whispering, He doesn’t want you. He never wanted you, he’s just biding his time ‘til someone better comes around.

To be continued in Green Eyed Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended ending this fic with the previous chapter as I wanted this fic too be light and fun and awkward but....For those of you who have also/are reading Green eyed Monsters you will know creeks relationship is not in the same place as in this story (a good place) and Tweek’s mental health is bad! So In order to address those facts I had to plant the first seeds of doubt, so it’s not such a shock why this loving couple Is in tatters in the sequel to this story which is called Green eyed monsters.
> 
> Green eyed monsters is a story about jealousy and the harm it can do to a relationship, but the catalyst too that jealousy happened in this fic when Craig’s dad made him think that something as natural as kissing is inappropriate. 
> 
> I hope I was able to capture these concepts In these two fics and that you all enjoyed the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> So the talk portion is actually sort of based off the talk my Grandfather gave me when I was thirteen years old and didnt even have a boyfriend.
> 
> I choose to have this portion of the story happen when Creek are 13/14 because of the added embarrassment of having the talk given at that age especially since they are not sexually active or have even kissed yet.
> 
> I tweaked the context of the talk a wee bit to fit the context of the story and the fact that Creek are in a gay relationship.
> 
> I wasn't sure If a underage warning was needed as nothing sexual actually happens between Creek(they havet even kissed yet) but if you think I should include it due to the sex talk aspect of the story let me know.


End file.
